The multi-point ignition engine disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Application No. H08-4641 provides combustion stability by arranging peripheral ignition or spark plugs at locations where the air flow is slight so that the spark of each plug is not easily extinguished, thereby improving the ignition rate. The present system provides an improved arrangement of spark plugs in an internal combustion engine.